This invention relates generally to corrals or enclosures for holding animals and, more particularly, to a portable folding corral which may be mounted and transported on a trailer and used to fence in animals such as horses after they are taken out of the trailer.
Very often, difficulty is encountered in locating a corral for animals such as horses that are transported to a location in a trailer. In addition, it is expensive to rent a corral, stall or other enclosure for containing the horses. During long trips, it may be necessary to take the horses out of the trailer at periodic intervals so they will be able to rest or move around. However, this cannot be accomplished unless there is some type of enclosure such as a corral readily available during trips. A portable corral would solve many of these problems.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable corral that can be transported on a trailer. Such a corral should be made out of lightweight materials so it may be easily mounted on the trailer and removed when necessary. A folding corral consisting of a number of panels would allow the corral to be folded in such a way to facilitate mounting on the trailer. Consequently, there is a need for a lightweight, portable folding corral that may be mounted and transported on a trailer.